18 Años después
by LunaTonks31
Summary: Teddy visita a sus padres 18 años después de la batalla de Hogwarts
El día estaba soleado y tranquilo, no había nada que pudiera entristecer el paisaje... o eso parecía.

Se comemzaron a escuchar pasos y algunas aves volaban, no era una amenaza; más bien era una persona, mejor dicho un chico como de 18 años con un llamativo cabello azul que caminaba con dos ramos de flores entre sus manos, se detuvo de pronto y miró hacia abajo en donde había un par de tumbas, tenían un poco de hojas secas que el chico quitó con mucho cuidado

-Hola mamá... hola papá- dijo en voz baja- hace mucho que no los visitaba, espero que no estén enojados, Hogwarts ha estado un poco exigente.- suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello

Habían pasado 18 años de la batalla de Hogwarts, Ted era muy pequeño cuando sus padres murieron en la batalla, no recordaba nada pero se decía a si mismo que recordaba una voz que estaba seguro era de su madre

-He de decirles muchas cosas- comenzó- estoy aquí porque le pedí permiso a McGonagall para venir no me escapé porque el Mapa del Merodeador me lo quitó James... el hijo de mi padrino Harry ya está en Hogwarts ¿pueden creerlo? es un dolor de cabeza para la directora y por supuesto que es un Gryffindor, me habría gustado que estuviera en Hufflepuff como yo... pero claro era algo imposible

Había algunas aves que cantaban en el lugar, parecía un bosque y era demasiado tranquilo, Ted se quedó callado unos momentos mientras veía las lápidas con los nombres de sus padres seguida de las fechas de nacimiento y muerte

-Casi lo olvido- dijo de pronto- soy premio Anual de Hogwarts, McGonagall me entregó mi insignia personalmente y dijo que ambos estarían orgullosos de mi solo espero que si lo estén, me sentí igual como el día que me hicieron prefecto, mi abuela dice que tengo mucho de los dos y la verdad me gusta que me digan que me parezco a los dos.

Cada año sin falta cada 3 de mayo, Teddy visitaba a sus padres y les dejaba flores y platicaba con ellos, pero desde que entró a Hogwarts ya no pudo hacerlo tan seguido, siempre iba con su abuela, padrinos y los Weasley ya que también Fred descansaba en ese mismo lugar, esta vez pudo convencer a Andromeda que fuera él solo y cada año llevaba las mismas flores

-Te traje tus flores favoritas mamá- dijo Ted dejando un ramo de rosas color rosa sobre la tumba- se que son tus favoritas, porque cuando tú y papá se hicieron novios él te regalaba una rosa todos los días... eso me lo dijo mi madrina Ginny- lo dijo en voz baja- y a ti papá quería traerte chocolates pero recuerdo que hace un año James se los comió a escondidas así que mejor te traje unas flores

Dos lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos

-Lo siento- dijo el chico- aunque hayan pasado 18 años aún me siento triste por lo no tenerlos conmigo y quisiera que estuvieran conmigo ahora que saliendo de Hogwarts iniciaré mi carrera como auror... así como tú, mamá, al principio mi abuela se puso como loca pero al final lo aceptó. La buena noticia es que ya se hacer un patronus... un lobo, pero lo malo es que me fallan los boggarts, quisiera que tú me enseñaras papá.

"Todos los días me manda la abuela por lechuza mucha más comida de la que puedo comer, según dice ella es de la abuela Molly, siempre me da de comer a mi más que a todos los demás, la verdad no se."

Como última cosa quiero decirles algo: ya tengo novia, se llama Victoire, es hija de los tíos Bill y Fleur, ayer fue su cumpleaños 16 y le dije si quería ser mi novia y dijo que si... claro que nadie lo sabe, solo espero que James no se entere porque es un chismoso de lo peor, se los diremos a todos en algún tiempo y asustarme de como reaccionará el tío Bill.

La tarde caía lentamente y los rayos de sol se escondían lentamente para dar paso a la moche

-Creo que ya debería irme- se puso de pie- la abuela me matará si llego tarde... prometo visitarlos más seguido. Se que de algún modo ustedes están conmigo, tal vez no fisicamente pero yo lo siento, siempre lo he sentido, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y estemos juntos- acarició los nombres de las lápidas y susurró "los quiero" limpiando las lágrimas de su cara para luego alejarse lentamente con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

FIN

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

conmemoración de los 18 años de la batalla de Hogwarts, algo muy cortito lo se, pero espero les haya gustado


End file.
